This invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to improvements in the structure and fabrication of folding-type cartons.
Folding cartons provided with divider panels and end closure flaps affixed to generally sleeve-shaped main body portions heretofore have required multiple blanks for the divider panels and the carton body portions, in concert with means for precisely aligning the divider panels for attachment to the appropriate body portions during carton assembly. The handling of multiple blanks of paperboard, or other suitable carton material, taken with the requirement for precise alignment thereof, are factors in the overall economy of assembly of this type of carton, and it is desirable that the number of blanks to be handled be held to a minimum.
It is a general objective of the invention to provide an improved folding carton structure of the divided type minimizing the number of blanks and steps required for its assembly.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide an improved folding carton structure including a divider panel using a single blank, which divider panel is automatically positionable upon unfolding the carton to its erected or set up mode.
It is another objective of the invention to provide an improved method for fabricating folding cartons of the divided type.